Synthetic polymer membranes are used for filtration in a variety of applications. However, there is a need for membranes that provide sufficient strength and sufficient retention of undesirable material while providing good throughput. There is also a need for membranes for inkjet applications that minimize smearing.
The invention provides such membranes.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.